A Smile In the Dark
by DarkMignonette
Summary: Entwining bodies and soft skin -- only one heartbeat. Shouldn't be doing this. But she's such a sweet girl. Smile Seras, for me? I'll try to chase the nightmares away. Oneshot Pip/Seras


**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Hellsing. Pip and Seras (c) Kouta Hirano  
Beauty and the Beast lyrics (c) Nightwish_

Alright so..haven't written a Hellsing fic in a while, and I thought I should. There's still such a lack of Pip/Seras stories out there! If anyone has any impulse to write a PxS fic please do. ;3 They need more love, seriously.

Anyway, I hope I've improved since the last one I wrote. XD

There are a few warnings for this story; it's slightly lime-ish. Not a full blown lemon, or anything, but y'know. It's also abit dark in places(which is expected, this is Hellsing). Takes place before volume seven, and I tried to keep them in character.

Enjoy!

* * *

**xxxxx**

_However cold the wind and rain_

_I'll be there to ease up your pain_

_However cruel the mirrors of sin_

_Remember, beauty is found within_

_...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you..._

**xxxxx**

She quickly wiped her tears away, but it was no use. She'd been crying, and now blood stained her lashes and cheeks.

Seras hated this. She hated all of it. The vision of the enemy ripping humans apart, tearing through them like rags made her stomach churn with fear and rage. The expressions of those poor men as they were devoured alive, the blood running down the monster's chins...the sounds of it all, despicable; nightmarish, unreal. Shark-like teeth gouging out flesh. Does anyone deserve an end like that?

It brought back memories. Her own memories of death and violence. Not vampiric, just unthinkable acts of humans torturing other humans. Did the bastards who murdered her parents deserve to be thrown to the Sharks? Maybe. But yet..

She was at a loss, and sinking even deeper into darkness. She wasn't depressed exactly, more apprehensive and conflicted due to Hellsing's rising situation. There was an invisible call of alarm buried in her nature, telling her to prepare for carnage or die. She was having trouble sleeping, and the lust for blood seemed to get even worse.

Her eyes watered over and the tears began to flow again. Her Master would scold her for it if he were here with her. She new exactly what he would say. _Still hanging on to those petty emotions for dear life, eh PoliceGirl? It's useless. Pathetic._ Though Alucard wasn't around at the moment, thank God, because she didn't feel like listening to a lecture.

She didn't know what to do. She wasn't like this. She wasn't a mountain of negativity; but she couldn't crawl out of this nightmare -- the shock of everything had worn out at long last.

But she had one saving grace. A friend who didn't fight, look down on, or pity her. He listened and understood.

Seras inched closer to her Captain, who had an arm casually slung around her shoulders. The awful curse was eased when he came around. He had the same problems, and though she didn't know the details, she had an intimation that his childhood had been bad too.

She glanced up at him with big blue eyes. She wondered if her blood tears bothered him, but if they did, he didn't say anything. With a bent cigarette posed at his mouth, he seemed perfectly calm.

The Police girl wasn't used to being in such close contact with anyone. Part of her being lurched at the touch, another side effect of her own past. But she didn't mind it for the most part.

"You've got to stop this, _Mignonette."_ He turned and brushed her tears away, ghosting fingertips across her cheek. "I know it's hard, but don't think on any of it, not right now. The battle isn't here yet, and you're going to drive yourself crazy before it even starts."

Her belly did a flip-flop, affection breaking through the madness. "You're right.." she sniffled. "Hellsing needs me to have a clear head right?"

"Yes, but I also don't want to see you suffering like this."

She smiled softly. "Thanks Captain."

He grinned. "I told you to call me Pip, _Mignonette._"

"Then why don't you call me _Seras? _I don't even know what _mignonette_ means."

"Mm, that's fair I suppose. Fine, _Seras_."

He slid his arm down to her waist, making sure to trail his fingers along her side on the way down. Seras flushed red, but leaned into him anyway. She'd never do such a thing normally, but she needed to be hugged. Escape the cold darkness of the world, and escape her hard, lonely coffin.

Pip raised an eyebrow at her reaction, and pulled her closer, wrapping both hands around her back; pressing her front against his chest. "Why so affectionate, _mon amour_?"

Seras leaned back slightly and looked up at him, wide eyed. "What'd you call me?"

"Oh, I forgot to call you Seras, didn't I?"

"No, you said--," she'd heard it clear as day, she was sure of it, "_amour. _Isn't that...um, love?"

He gazed at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about. But she caught that amused smirk on his face. He had such a handsome face, a real lady-killer look about him, with his sculptured jawline and narrow features. Definitely a true Frenchman.

"_Oui."_

Her heart would be beating like mad if it could. "A-and what does that..mean?"

She met his gaze, and the emotions she saw there made her blush in embarrassment. "Means I want you," his smirk seemed to grow, "to forget all this terrible shit right now, and try to be happy. Even for a moment. Before this vampire Nazi craziness turns into a full out war, I want to see you smile--_really _smile _Mignonette_. For once."

Seras didn't understand the point. She smiled a lot, normally, and she was smiling now at his words. Her legs were also quivering in nervousness, which she prayed he didn't notice.

"Like this?" A big grin spread across her face, showing fangs, in an attempt to tease him; but she only ended up looking comical, similar a puppy baring it's teeth.

"Noo, you're exaggerating. You look like you're about to bite me." He laughed.

He turned serious suddely. He leaned in and touched the corners of her lips, bringing them down into a smaller smile. He rested a hand against her cheek, and brushed his thumb against her lips. She felt so cold to the touch, lacking any warmth that a living body has. But it didn't bother him. The warmth was in her eyes.

She placed a hand over his. He was so close! Butterflies fluttered wildly in her stomach. "Um, Captain..I..I mean-" _what was she trying to say?!_ She couldn't get it out. "Y-you have to smile. A real smile, not a facade. You need to be happy too."

He gazed straight at her, and something in his expression made her close her eyes. She felt warm lips against her own, and it sent her head reeling for a moment. It was like the butterflies broke free from their cage.

Seras snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back, as best as she could. She had no experience whatsoever with this kind of thing, while Pip knew all the tricks. She shivered, entwining his thick locks around her fingers.

He dragged his hands up and down her back lazily, feeling her figure under the clingy Hellsing uniform.

Seras let go of it all completely; she knew she was being reckless, but she didn't care right now. Reason was the last thing on her mind at the moment. If anyone caught them they'd be in serious trouble, they _were _basically co-workers. No point in forming such a relationship in the middle of a war. Not right for them to do this. She was a vampire. He wasn't. It was completely immoral for him to feel these things for her, when she wasn't technically alive.

But none of it mattered.

It was as if Seras was human again; feeling a normal person's emotions, feeling her own pounding pulse and living skin.

But she was pretending; it was _his_ pulse she heard, and his warmth that she felt.

She growled deep in her throat; her Captain smelled so intoxicating. The sound of his blood running through his veins was equally addicting, enough to drive her mad.

Pip sensed the change in her nature, and the hairs rose on the back of his neck. He could feel the elongated fangs in her mouth; dangerously sharp, little knives designed to cut through an innocent's throat. But he didn't stop. It was just Seras. Vampire or not, it was her. The pretty _belle _with a big heart, and he'd only dreamed of being with her like this.

She shoved his back to the wall, rather forcefully, but not hard enough to harm him. Her kisses weren't awkward anymore, they were deep and hungry, and he silently prayed she wouldn't bite down.

Seras let go of his hair, and slid her hands down to his back and under his shirt. He shivered. Her palms felt like cold velvet.

His greed for her was intensifying, chasing away most common sense. She was so _beautiful,_ and felt so good.

Pip slowly unbuttoned the top of her uniform. He paused, waiting for her to stop him, not wanting to upset her. Surprisingly, she slid off his coat in response

Then he felt moisture on his cheeks. He pulled back and opened his eyes to see tears running down her face, her eyes clear and blue.

Pip was instantly alarmed. He did something wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." she smiled, and claimed his mouth once again, guiding his hands back to her uniform.

Her bare skin was creamy white and smooth, a contrast to his own rough body, covered in battle scars and bruises. She ran a soothing hand across the marks.

Maybe it was a sin for them to do this. Maybe it was reckless and stupid, an impulse, but it felt right. Neither of them grew up with kindness, and there was none of it around them now. They were two people who needed each other. If only things had been different...

But for right now, they could pretend that it was.

**xxxxxxxx**

**xxxx**

* * *

Aand that's as close to a lemon as I will ever get. XD Couldn't stop giggling when I wrote it, it's so damn corny to me. Oh well. One of these days I'll write about a happy Seras too, lol. I always seem to make her emo. I guess I like to give her more depth?

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
